Various types of exercise equipment particularly adapted to exercise specific portions of the human body are well-known. Exercise equipment often provides resistance, and the user operates against such resistance to tone and/or build various muscle groups. Such equipment may include weight-resistance devices, as well as stationary bikes and elliptical motion devices that are computer controlled to moderate the resistance applied, and thus the effort required for the user to operate the devices. Other equipment does not rely on resistance, but rather provides a controlled and measured rate of movement that the user is required to maintain. For example, active treadmills require the user to maintain a set speed.
There are a larger number of devices for the exercise and enhanced mobility of the lower legs and feet while an individual remains in a seated position. Such devices are useful for individuals who spend significant portions of their day in a sedentary state. The minimal lower leg muscle movement of deskbound or otherwise sedentary individual can result in decreased muscle tone, reduced circulation, and lower metabolic rate. Further, during airplane travel, limited leg movement over lengthy flights has been shown to increase risk for deep vein thrombosis and pulmonary embolism. Using an exercise device, even while seated, can increasing lower leg and feet mobility to provide increased muscle tone, vascular circulation and metabolic rates, countering the effects of being otherwise sedentary and inactive.
While devices are known for use while seated, they are often too large and bulky. For example, US Pub. No. 2001/0036885A1 to Castellot, Jr. et al. discloses an exerciser for shuffling a user's legs back and forth. However, this purportedly compact device includes two side-by-side tracks, each approximately 30 inches long, and foot pedals that have a travel of more than twice their own length. A device of such dimensions and used in this manner is impractical for the limited space between seat rows on an airplane. In addition, a device of such dimensions when used beneath a desk would potentially inhibit user movement or limit placement of the user's chair relative to the desk such that good ergonomic placement of the user relative to the desk would be difficult to maintain.
Therefore, it is advantageous that the exercise device easily fit within the space beneath a desk and in front of the user's chair. Similarly, for use on an airplane, a very small and low profile in-use size is required. Currently available devices do not meet such size requirement. Furthermore, available devices do not store to a size and shape convenient for travel.